De Huesos Muertos a el Rey del Soul
by Nahem
Summary: Brook esta a punto de reencontrase con sus nakamas despues de 2 años que es lo que pasa por su cabeza


De Huesos Muertos a el Rey del Soul

Bienvenidos a esta historia espero que sea de su agrado de verdad.

Disclamer: One Piece no es de mi propiedad, el dueño de todo es E. Oda

P.O.V Brook

Aun puedo recordar mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos... Pero yo no tengo ojos Yohoyoyoho; Eso siempre me alegrado el corazon y ademas puesto una sonrisa en mi cara aun en los peores momentos desde que perdi a mis nakamas hace 52 años y luego para terminar vagando por 50 años a traves del Florida Triangule donde ademas casi muero por la falta de mi sombra como aquel hombre al que el sol desintegro, todo por Gecko Moria y Thriler Bark que me robaron mi sombra, aun asi no perdi la esperanza de poder recuperar mi sombra y reencontrarme con Laboon otra vez.

Despues de que terminaran aquellos 50 años de soledad me encontre con la tripulacion de los Mugiwaras, una tripulacion por de mas extraña y excentrica, cuyo capitan es Monkey D. Luffy, me llene de Felicidad en el momento en que me invito a unirme a su tripulacion y acepte sin pensar, recuerdo como la felicidad me llenaba de nuevo el cuerpo al poder convivir otra vez con personas pero despues la soledad me recordo que sin mi sombra no podia alejarme del Florida Triangule asi que me negue a ser parte de su tripulacion pero...

Aun asi me ayudaron a recuperar mi sombra especialmente Zoro y Franky siempre se los agradecere aunque Franky me la debe porque lo salve junto a Robin de la Araña-mono y al final todos juntos logramos vencer a Gecko Moria y a todo Thriler Bark, pero no todo fue triunfo, Kuma estaba dispuesto a destruir cualquier evidencia y eso nos incluia aun asi logramos sobrevivir... Pero Zoro-san estaba gravemente herido aun me sorprende la leatad de Zoro y Sanji para casi renunciar a sus sueños por su capitan.

Y aunque luego me volvi un Mugiwara nunca olvidare a mis nakamas Los Piratas Rumbar a los cuales les rendi tributo en Thriler Bark, pero no negare que me senti extremadamente feliz por ser parte de una tripulacion otra vez pero aquella felicidad no duraria mucho ya que al llegar a Shandoby casi morimos al ser atrapados primero por el incidente en la casa de las Subastas y luego el combate contra las copias de Kuma, aun asi estuvimos al borde de la muerte y yo al borde de la desesperacion de perder a mis nuevos nakamas ya que el Almirante Kizaru casi mata a zoro de no ser Sylers Raylegihn estoy seguro de que Zoro estaria muerto pero eso no fue todo ya que Kuma aparecio y Teletransporto a Zoro, No podia creer lo que veia en ese momento y si estabamos aterrados pero yo intente protegerlos solo para ser desaparecido por Kuma.

Durante aquellos 3 dias de viaje me senti mas solo que nunca, no podia dejar de pensar en el bienstar de mis nakamas pero sabia que ya no podia hacer nada, me moleste mucho conmigo por no poder protegerlos de cualquier amenaza.

Aun asi en el dia de hoy me sigo preguntando si todo estaba planeado por Kuma desde un principio porque cuando termine con la tribu de los manos largas todo parecia estar mejor porque me reuniria con mis Nakamas en 3 dias pero cuando lei el periodico cuando estaba encerrado supe que aun no era el momento para regresar.

Pero todo eso es historia pasada, hoy despues de 2 años estoy de nuevo en Archipelago Shandoby no solo para reunirme con mis nakamas si no tambien para despedirme de mis fans, porque si soy una estrella de la musica hoy yohoho; Pero jamas olvidare a Yorki y los Piraatas Rumbar, a Luffy y su Tripulacion y menos a Laboon por que lo prometi y siempre mantendre mi promesa.

-Brook quedan 5 minutos para el Concierto por favor apurese-, La voz de mi asistente me saca de mis pensamietos.

-Al fin Brook-san, termina la gira de su disco, ojala y podamos regresar a grabar otro-, La voz y la cara de mis managers muestra pura ambicion por el dinero, pero yo no estoy interesado en eso a si tendre que irme.

-Muy bien ire a prepararme-, Me levanto de mi silla y me veo al espejo y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por dentro aunque tenga que abandonar esta vida llena de luz, cariño, respeto por parte de mis fans y compañeros pero aun soy fiel a mi sueño y mis nakamas asi que voy con la cabea muy en alto.

Porque Ahora ya no soy "Huesos Muertos" Brook, si no como "El Rey del Soul" Brook; Asi que amigos mios que siempre estare con ustedes y que jamas los olvidare no importa que pase aun que me cueste la vida, pero yo ya estoy muerto Yoho.

Este fic esta inspirado en el fic "Cancion para mi muerte" Hessefan, me encanto tu historia es maravillosa y tambien en los capitulos del Manga en donde Brook ofrece su ultimo concierto.

A quien quiera leer esta Historia realmente se lo agradezco, y por favor no se olviden de dar Reviews.

P.D: R-E-V-I-W-S

Sayonara


End file.
